Spike, book and candle
by socialitegirl
Summary: Set in season four: Willow performs a truth spell on Spike and then she and Buffy have some fun with him, followed by a Spike and Willow switch leading to Spike living in Buffys dorm room. I don't own any characters .


Set in season four: Willow performs a truth spell on Spike and then she and Buffy have some fun with him, followed by a Spike and Willow switch leading to Spike living in Buffys dorm room.

Buffy stomped out of Giles living room, closely followed by Willow after Spikes crack about the first dance at the wedding. "I could kill him Willow, really I could" willow only nodded in agreement and held out her plate of cookies to Buffy.

While Buffy nibbled on her cookie Willow babbled,

"You want me to do a spell, perhaps I could make him forget it all or maybe a truth spell to get the army guy information out of him quicker"

Buffy finished off her cookie and brushed the crumbs from her hands on her pants "erm, well we could always try that truth spell...but make sure it goes correctly this time." Willow nodded

"Ok Buffy, tomorrow we shall come back and perform the spell, but now I could do with some rest lets head back to the dorms?" Buffy nodded in agreement and they left Giles home for the streets of Sunnydale.

It was 11.30am on Monday when Willow turned up at Giles to perform her truth spell. She knocked lightly on the door and Giles opened it immediately "Thank God you're here Willow, I# like to start the spell straight away, the sooner you finish with this truth spell, the sooner I can perform my own spell on Spike"

Willow chuckled "and what spell might this be Giles?"

"A spell to shut him up of course, now ill leave you to it, he's upstairs chained to my bath tub…… call when he's ready for questioning"

Spike glared at Willow as she walked into the bathroom "What you want Glenda?"

Willow just smiled weakly before setting up for her spell; she poured sparkling green sand around her in a circle and then placed some candles around it, before getting out her spell book. Spike sat up and angrily pulled at his chains and began to shout "Giles. Giles, she's doing more spells…Help!"

Whilst Spike shouted, Willow recited her spell, as she had finished reading out he last word, a puff of green smoke filled the room and then disappeared, she grinned her spell had worked.

Willow got up and ran down stairs to Giles, "Giles the spells complete, you can begin your questioning now!" she then saw Buffy who had arrived during her spell "Hey Buff, ready for some Spike questioning……..you can ask him embarrassing questions have a bit of fun eh?" She grinned at Buffy, who grinned back and Giles shook his head, before climbing the stairs. "Giles call us when you're done, so we can do some questioning of our own" Buffy giggled.

After Giles has finished with Spike the girls decided to have some fun of their own.

Spike saw Buffy and Willow enter his room and he groaned "What do you birds want?"

"Oh, we just have a few questions we would love to ask you" Buffy smiled. "Ok Willow, you begin!" Buffy who was wearing a skirt tried to sit down, without flashing her underwear, and Willow sat on the seat of the closed toilette. Spike chuckled. Buffy turned to him and snapped "What's so funny?"

"Nothing really, I just saw your underwear when you sat down is all slayer" Spike poked out his tongue and Buffy blushed.

Willow decided now was a good moment for embarrassing Spike, "So Spike, have you ever cried whilst watching a film?"

Spike looked angry, but he had to reply because of the damn spell "yes" he muttered.

"Which films Spike?"

Damn her thought Spike, "Titanic, Bambi, The Green Mile, and Cruel Intentions"

Buffy laughed "Who knew Spike was such an emotional wreck."

Willow smiled "Buffy never cries in films" Buffy shrugged and Willow continued "What part of cruel intentions makes you cry?"

"It's that girl at the end, when she cries it just gets me worked up"

Willow leaned forward, "Really, I mean I felt slightly sorry for her, but she was such a bitch to everyone!"

"She was the perfect woman, beautiful, passionate, evil and seductive and I hate to see a girl cry, even on T.V" Spike spoke with passion

"You know, everyone always thinks that girl is a lot like Buffy……. I can see the resemblance but Buffy doesn't behave like her at all!"

Buffy looked annoyed and bored with the subject.

"She does look a lot like Buffy, well if Buffy had brown hair, and in some ways they are alike, accept Buffy couldn't seduce a man for her life!" Buffy stood up angrily and leaned in on Spike "Oh really, and you would know, because I always try to seduce you Spike"

Willow sensed tension and decided to escape "Buffy, I am going to get us both a drink, ill be right back OK?" Buffy nodded and turned to the mirror, thinking. She would show Spike, she could be sexy, and she could even seduce Spike if she wanted, not that she wanted him, but still she could have a little fun especially with his truth spell.

Still facing the mirror, she pulled a red, strawberry lip-gloss from her purse and brushed it slowly across her lips, then she turned to Spike to check he had been watching, she pulled the tie that kept her pony tail in place from her hair, and shook her head allowing it to fall gracefully around her shoulders and then she hopped up so she was sitting on the sink, allowing her skirt to ride up her leg, showing off her thighs. Then she turned facing Spike, who was falling her every move, she chewed lightly on her lower lip and then hopped off the sink, she moved towards Spike and leaned in so close, he could smell the strawberry scent on her lips, then she spoke "So, Spike, do you think I could seduce you?" She gazed at him through her lashes.

Spike took an un-needed breath before answering with a simple "yes!"

To this Buffy smiled, she blew him a kiss and went out to find Willow.


End file.
